


【罗路/索香】天干物燥

by qingkong



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, New World (One Piece)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingkong/pseuds/qingkong
Summary: 是篇pwp 无脑爽文快乐，第一次尝试写双cp双倍的快乐真好hhhhhh
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 23





	【罗路/索香】天干物燥

【罗路/索香】天干物燥

除了ooc以外没啥好预警的。可能有一点点索路的意味（?）自爽产物（第一次尝试两对cp一起写，双倍的快乐hh）

尽管已是金秋十月，但在这片充满未知的大海上却一点没有入秋的迹象，连这座临时停靠的岛上也感受不到一丝秋的气息，除了空气确实有那么一点干燥。

厨房里，山治清点着冰箱里的酒，比昨天又少了三瓶，“真是的，天气干燥，绿藻头渴了不能喝水吗？谁帮他开的冰箱啊，这些酒还要留着拿来做菜的啊。”他嘴上嘀咕着，却又顺手拿出两瓶摆在了桌子上。

被这鬼天气所影响的不止索隆。

“啊，特拉男，你这里流血了。”这个戴着草帽的家伙突然凑近总是会让罗有些措不及防。

路飞伸手触碰了一下罗因干燥而龟裂的下唇，又马上收了回来，“特拉男要多喝水才行。”草帽船长看着手指上那抹血色，皱起了眉头。

罗下意识伸舌舔舐一下嘴唇，带回些许铁锈味在舌尖扩散，血腥味刺激着他的神经，不免嘴角上扬。“草帽当家的，我有点渴了。”

可能是因为橡胶果实，草帽船长总是丰润的双唇让罗移不开眼，他更凑近了些，帽檐快要顶到路飞的额头了。

路飞嘿嘿一笑，毫不吝啬的张开双臂抱住了他，“不过我可没有水给你啊。”

“张嘴。”

草帽船长听话的微张开嘴，罗低头吻了这个大男孩，贴上了他温热的双唇，橡胶般柔软的质感简直让人上瘾。绕过齿间，罗轻易地入侵了路飞的防线，从他的舌尖抢夺津液，粗糙的舌苔扫过口腔上壁，像带过一丝丝电流的感觉引得爱人一阵发抖，随机笑出声来。

“好痒啊特拉男哈哈哈。”路飞笑得人仰马翻，重心一偏，差点从栏杆上掉下去，罗看傻眼了，猛地把他拽了回来。情急之下力道大了一点，直接把路飞拉进了自己的怀里。

俩人就势一起倒在了地上，甲板上一声闷响。

“哈?”靠在船帆旁打盹的索隆被这阵动静吵醒了，回过头看了看躺在甲板上腻歪的两人。“喂喂，给我稍微收敛一点啊。”

刚从给女士们送完甜点的山治探出头，比了一个禁言的手势，“罗宾小姐在看书，你们都给我安静点！”

“啊，抱歉。”路飞咧开嘴笑了，耳边低沉的声音响起，“ROOM。”转眼他们躺在了空无一人的杂物间的地板上，当然依然是罗抱着路飞背着地。

眨眼间两人消失在众人的视线里的情况也不是一次两次了，大家已经习以为常。总算清静了点，索隆刚合上眼，船的另一角又响起了一声“super——!”看来这个半下午的打盹是泡汤了。

山治点燃一支烟，倚靠着桅杆，“你这家伙，又偷偷喝了冰箱里的酒了吧！”语气里带着兴师问罪的意味。

索隆伸腰打了个哈欠，“因为很渴啊，果然还是酒最解渴了。”说完，他又埋头抱着手闭上了眼假寐。

山治懒得跟他扯皮，估摸着该到准备晚餐的时候了，才迈出步子，又忽然想到了什么，弯下腰俯身低语“我在桌上放了几瓶酒，喝完就不给了啊，听到没有，绿藻头。”

“知道了，圈圈眉。”索隆随口应了声，头都不抬。等山治走了，他才睁开眼，“还特地把酒拿出来了啊那家伙。”这么想着，越想越觉得有点可爱，起身，又往厨房的方向看了看。

罗宾放下书，对索隆微笑着“你看上去很开心呢。”“哈?怎么可能?”索隆板起面孔干咳两声，却又忍不住再往厨房的方向瞟了几眼。趁罗宾把视线重新转移到那些看不懂的书本上，索隆推开船舱的门，径直走向厨房。

走在无人的走廊，除了还能听见外面弗兰奇弱化了的叫声，还隐约夹杂着几声情色的呻吟。“啊……哈……特拉男……”

不用见闻色，单纯只听那细微的声音，索隆就能探知到他们的船长在哪和罗缠绵。

不妙的是声音还似乎越来越大了，“慢、慢一点……特拉男，嗯……。”接着呻吟声越发高昂起来，连在外面大叫的弗兰奇和布鲁克的声音都压不住。

本来打算找山治要酒喝的索隆忍不住驻足在厨房门口聆听，听路飞一遍又一遍喊着罗的名字，不时蹦出几声的话语被罗一下一下的顶撞而破碎成带着尾音的不明音节。

“喂喂，听够了没有啊?”身后冷不丁传来山治的声音，回头一看，厨房门不知何时被打开了，金发男人从门缝里用看变态一般的眼神盯着索隆，“没想到你还有这癖好啊，绿藻头。”

“我只是刚好路过，路过而已……”索隆不自觉地眼神偏移，正好瞥见了山治发红的耳廓。暗笑一声，伸手揉捏了两下山治发烫的耳尖，  
“你不也兴奋了吗？色厨子。”

“我她妈兴奋?我这是给热的。”山治侧过头，索隆的指尖顺势往下抚摸山治的侧颈，描摹着颈上跳动的动脉，划过暴露在外诱人的锁骨。

本就半敞开的衬衫被扯得更大了，正好够索隆伸进衣间去揽山治的腰肢。

每一处肌肤随着索隆的触碰而发烫，像是干柴中的火星，一点不可收拾。

山治没有忘记他要做的事，趁自己还没彻底失去理智之前，拉住了索隆越发不安分的手，“我还要准备晚餐，所以……”“所以我会很快。”索隆抢先接了下半句话。

四目相对，炽热的目光快要把伴侣融化。

当两人沉浸在亲吻中，相拥着跌跌撞撞进了厨房的时候，山治就意识到今天的晚餐可能要变成夜宵了。

索隆微凉的手握住了厨子半勃的性器，后者轻叹一声，红着脸动手去解索隆的裤链。

“混蛋，真不会挑时间。”山治嘴上还在抱怨，可脸上却是一副享受的表情，微眯起眼睛，看着索隆套弄着自己的柱身，被吸吮到发红的双唇不时泄露出几声情色的闷哼。

挺立的性器在索隆手中吐出透明的液体，掌心滚烫的不时抽动两下。山治就势靠在他的肩头，呼吸愈发粗重起来，温热的呼吸几乎是贴着索隆的耳朵。

如果这时山治偏一下头，就能看到索隆绯红的耳廓，连耳坠也似乎被映照着而带了点粉色。

索隆另一只手也没闲着，就着山治自己的体液给他扩张，两根手指全数没入，常年握刀而粗糙的双手带来的接触感更为强烈。

湿热的软肉被手指撑开，在它离去时又依恋不舍的立即裹了上去，从手传达到的紧致感简直快让索隆上瘾。该死的，真想就这么操他。

当然索隆也就只是脑子想想而已，要是真弄疼了色厨子，他还有被踹上几脚的风险。

估摸着大概差不多了，山治压着声音示意索隆可以了。

可索隆却没有进行下一步动作，玩味的看着怀里一直克制自己的男人。

“你不是也听到了吗?路飞的声音。”

“……你想干嘛?”

“我想你跟他叫得一样大声，让他们两个也听到。”

“你在做什么春梦啊?绿……嗯，啊！”索隆坏心眼的屈起手指，肠壁猛地被撑开的快感硬是把那句到口的绿毛龟憋了回去。

山治弓起身子一颤，抖索着释放在索隆的手掌心，毫无防备的叫出了声。

“对，就是刚刚那个音量，我想听你的声音，厨子。”索隆偏过头，吻了吻靠在自己肩上的爱人的侧脸。

“你听到了吗？”路飞从一个甜腻的吻里挣脱出来，抬起他毛茸茸的小脑袋，漆黑的眼眸带着朦胧的水气而格外透亮，映着灯光的反射，就像是往里撒了些许碎钻一般。

罗凝视着这双眸子出了神，以至于完全没理会怀里那个好奇心旺盛的草帽小子说了啥。

肉体的撞击声淹没了外面那个神秘的声音，路飞本想用见闻色探测一下声音来源，但是在罗一下比一猛烈的攻势下，仿佛连脑子都要被搅成一团浆糊，根本没办法集中精力，整个人晕乎乎的。

路飞从不压抑自己的情感，他可以肆无忌惮的仰头喊着特拉男好厉害，还经常在罗完全插入后满足地感叹一句特拉男好大之类的话，总是会引得体内的滚烫的性器又胀大了一分。

“啊，哈……索隆！”

这次罗也听到了，那个声音。两人都愣住了，路飞下意识转过头朝着声音的方向望去。

爱人的关注点被转移让罗有些恼怒，他重重的碾过敏感点，一阵酥麻感直传大脑，路飞忍不住弓起腰，迎合着罗略显粗暴的抽送。“啊！特拉男太狡猾了！”路飞鼓起嘴，伸手搂住罗，气呼呼的在他的脖颈处留下一个玫红的咬痕。

“你刚刚分神了，笨蛋。”罗带着一抹笑意，舔了舔因干燥而有些龟裂出血的嘴唇。没想到路飞也凑上前，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔了一下罗的下嘴唇，有意的避开嘴上的血丝，留下一抹亮色的水迹。

真是的……草帽当家的，让人忍不住啊。

罗扶住路飞的腰肢用力的往下压，确保他在整根没入时能狠狠的碾磨过最深处，以至于松手后，路飞腰窝上留下的红印过了一会儿才消失。

门外，山治的声音已经到了无法忽略的程度。  
只是暧昧色情的喘息突然180℃极转弯高了个八度，变成了一句突如其来的叫骂“绿藻头!我迟早要杀了你!”

罗宾闻声赶来，推开舱门只看见乔巴站在厨房门口吓得连魂都要出来了，急得想躲起来结果又藏反了方向。罗宾哭笑不得，用果实能力贴心的帮同样被吓得不轻的小情侣把厨房门关上，接着拉走了还没缓过劲的乔巴。

今天罗宾姐姐也为了船上的缺筋少心眼的年轻人操心。

PS

乔巴：我真的就想要去厨房接个水而已。

幸亏因为山治半路上恼羞成怒，大家按时吃到了晚餐。

大家一下午的闹腾成功让娜美画出了她人生中最丑的一张地图，造成的精神损失从各位零花钱里扣除。


End file.
